1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for coating a member which is closed at one end and open at the other end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Resin coating has been widely employed on various articles for the purposes of surface protection, aesthetic feeling or electric shielding. Such coating can be easily formed by coating the article with paint or coating material.
Such coating can be achieved by various methods such as dip coating, spray coating, roller coating, brush coating, and the like, but the dip coating is advantageous for the purpose of forming a uniform coating layer.
Particularly, a cylindrical member closed at the upper end can be conveniently dip coated solely on the external face thereof without intrusion of the coating material into the interior because of the internal pressure inside said member. However, solvents of high vapor pressure are often employed in such a coating material in order to accelerate drying.
In such a coating material, the increase of internal pressure of the cylindrical member resulting from the evaporation of the solvents causes an increase in the amount of gases, whereby the bubbles corresponding to the increase over the internal pressure are pushed out from the cylindrical member during the dip coating process to generate fluctuation in the surface level of the coating material. Such fluctuation in the surface level gives rise to deteriorated uniformity of the coating to be formed on the cylindrical member.